weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Matter vs Energy
*It's -12.72 degrees Celsius on the moon *There is air, but it is at half of what you would find on Earth * *The frozen moon of Ta Cheecko, that is *K'tuko is collecting salt ice in one of the craters *K'tuko: *In Fallen* Basaltic Ice... perfect for spiced ice pellets... *K'tuko sees a meteorite *Scanner: Warning! Magnetic defenses distorted in this region! Please take cover from potential meteor showers *K'tuko: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *5:52Sling KingA guy with a hat: Anyone heard that? *5:53WaluigiofthegodsIs this the beginning of the universe or something? *5:53HiddenlichYaza: Sounds like Fallen. *No *5:53Beckitten27Beck: what was that noise? *5:53HiddenlichYaza: I think it's a Fallen that stubbed it's toe on a rock *5:54WaluigiofthegodsOh, when do i appear? *5:54Sling KingA guy with a hat: Let's find it, i wanna tape it's mouth. *5:54Finn168719Finn: Last time, the Flying Polypops captured everyone. *5:54HiddenlichYou can appear right away, but we aren't searching for the life *5:54User909M.Weegeepede:What is happening? *5:54TheEnderGamerSreegee: I don't know. *5:54Beckitten27Beck: i'd rather not bother anything dangerous. *5:54HiddenlichRadio: This is Hierarch Nelson. Please take shelter! Meteor showers are imminent! *5:55Finn168719Finn: Meteor Showers! *5:55User909M.Weegeepede: ... *5:55HiddenlichYaza: I guess we will do that in the bar... *5:55Sling KingA guy with a hatfalls on Sreegee *hat falls* *5:55WaluigiofthegodsMeanwhile, on the post-apocalyptic Earth, i think. *5:55HiddenlichYaza walks into the bar * *No post-apocalyptic Earth *5:55TheEnderGamerSreegee: Ow hey, watch it! *kicks a guy with hat off* *5:55WaluigiofthegodsOk. *On Earth. *Canada:This couch is so w-warm. *5:56Sling KingA guy with a hat: Sorry, i jumped off the roof from that guy *5:56Hiddenlich *We are on a moon right now *5:56WaluigiofthegodsSimon:I know, isn't it. *5:56HiddenlichTa'Cheecko *5:57Sling KingA guy with a hat: Aren't you the guy who always pees his pants? *5:57Finn168719Finn: The last group of people that were captured are Me, the Sreegee Bros, and Sling King. *5:57Hiddenlich *A small meteorite hits near A guy with a hat *5:57Beckitten27(...) *5:57Sling KingA guy with a hat: Woah! *5:57Waluigiofthegodsthe guy With a hat is on Earth too? *5:57HiddenlichThis isn't Earth *It is Ta'Cheecko *5:58Sling KingIt is a moon *5:58Beckitten27this roleplay has NOTHING to do with earth! *5:58Sling KingBrb *5:58Hiddenlich *K'tuko runs towards the bar for shelter *5:58Finn168719Finn: And the experience traumatizes me, like seeing Yoko dehydrated... *5:58WaluigiofthegodsBut where Simon and Canada is, is Earth. *5:59Finn168719Finn: And i decided to use the Recharging gun on the Robots to revive them, causing them to attack the Flying Polypops and won. *5:59WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I feel like i could take a nap on this couch. *5:59HiddenlichK'tuko: *Growls* WHAT ARE YOU HUMANS DOING? GET INSIDE! *Sling King has left the chat. *5:59Finn168719Finn: Which caused multiple people including me, which i was carrying Yoko to escape. *6:00HiddenlichK'tuko: YOUR GOING TO BE CRUSHED IF YOU DON'T MOVE! *6:00Beckitten27Beck: ok... *gets inside as soon as possible* *6:00Finn168719Finn goes inside the building *6:00WaluigiofthegodsSimon:I wonder what Finn is doing, i bet he's with his girlfriend Yoko. *6:00User909M.Weegeepede goes inside the building *6:01WaluigiofthegodsSimon:*sighs* I wish i had a girlfriend. * *Hiddenlich *Meteor are falling from the sky, and destroying nearby shacks *7:53Sling King #RAGEQUIT *7:53Jareck.smith.... *lol *7:54Hiddenlich *And are *7:54Jareck.smithwaluigi is now like shadow *7:54Beckitten27Beck is sheltering *7:54User909M.Weegeepede was inside the building *7:54TheEnderGamerShadow doesn't rage quit *7:54Beckitten27Beck is in the building for safety *7:54Sling KingI will add in March Krellings *7:54Jareck.smithsunic: * looks at weegeepede* *sunic: yes... *7:55Hiddenlich *K'tuko smacks into the door * *His bag hits the floor and all of his basaltic ice shatters into millions of pieces *7:55Beckitten27yes, but it's not obvious from how i act in real life *7:55User909M.Weegeepede: ...i'm having a deja vu *Sling King has left the chat. *7:56Beckitten27but i'm not one of the annoying shadow fangirls either *7:56HiddenlichK'tuko kicks the door open and breaks the door lock *7:56Beckitten27fangirls annoy me *7:56HiddenlichK'tuko: Rah... *7:56Jareck.smithsunic: no your dying of a booger *7:56Hiddenlich *K'tuko sits down in a booth and silently rages *7:57TheEnderGamerFangirls AND fanboys annoy me *7:57User909M.Weegeepede: I need a drink *7:57Beckitten27yes *7:57HiddenlichK'tuko: *Thinking* STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! *7:57User909They annoy everybody *7:57TheEnderGamerI'm a big shadow fan too *7:57Beckitten27they obsess and annoy the real fans *7:57User909M.Weegeepede drinks some of the Synthetic Vodka *7:57Beckitten27beck is worried about the meteors *7:58Hiddenlich *The fluorescent lights flicker *7:58Beckitten27Beck: ??? *beck is confused *7:58HiddenlichYaza: It happens every single year *7:58Beckitten27Beck: ok then, nothing to worry about *7:59Jareck.smithsunic: * watching him* *7:59HiddenlichYaza: And yet the technicians don't even bother to repair the magnetic defense grid *8:00Beckitten27Beck: that doesn't sound very safe *8:00User909M.Weegeepede: I think i can help. I have repaired my house's forcefield myself *M.Weegeepede: But i'll need some tools *8:00TheEnderGamerDeadpool is on the moon instead of Sreegee *8:00HiddenlichYaza: House? This kind of forcefield is moon-wide. *8:00TheEnderGamerJust sayin *Well actually *I'll still be Sreegee *Anyways *8:01Beckitten27Beck: i'll stay here where it's safe *8:01Hiddenlich *The building shakes *Sling King has joined the chat. *8:01HiddenlichYaza: Well here come the bigger strikes... *8:01TheEnderGamerWOOH *8:01Beckitten27Beck: maybe it's not so safe *8:01Sling KingBack, in the Mandalorian style *8:01TheEnderGamerBOBA FETT IN THE HOUSE *8:02Hiddenlich *Comes *8:02Sling KingWhat do you think Lich? *8:02User909M.Weegeepede: I'm pretty sure the forcefield system must be very similar. And i can figure it out quickly. I worked with all sorts of circuits. *8:02TheEnderGamerJango Fett is also one of my favourites *8:03Sling KingI actually like Jango better than Boba *8:03TheEnderGamerI always felt like saying "Screw you Mace Windu" *8:03Sling KingBut i choose Boba *8:03HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* Projected magnetic fields run on quite simplistic hardware and circuitry. I don't think it would be as difficult as it would repairing an entire planetary communications network. *8:03TheEnderGamerMaybe I'll change my profile to Jango *8:03Sling KingBoba Fett flies to Deadpool *8:04TheEnderGamerOr Scorpion or something *8:04HiddenlichYaza: What's that? Gong gnab ping? Nobody understands your language, savage. *8:04Sling KingNah, keep i that way *8:04TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Oh hey there! Big fan of your movies. *8:05Sling KingBoba Fett: Thanks, I have been sent here by the Dark Lord himself. *8:05HiddenlichK'tuko: *Grunts* *English* Typical alien discrimination. *Harry Potter: Your an agent of Voldemort? *8:06Sling KingBoba Fett: No, Emperor Palpatine, and Darth Vader *Shoots Harry Potter* *8:06Beckitten27Beck: wrong dark lord you idiot! *8:06Hiddenlich *Harry Potter disappears *8:06Beckitten27Beck: some people can't keep their series straight *8:06Hiddenlich *Trans-dimensional death *Yaza: Well what did you say? Talk. *8:06Beckitten27Beck: when do i get to go home? *8:07TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Yeah anyways, about Darth Vader, I made a replica of his lightsaber *pulls out lightsaber and activates it* *8:07HiddenlichK'tuko: Projected magnetic fields run on quite simplistic hardware and circuitry. I don't think it would be as difficult as it would repairing an entire planetary communications network. *8:07Sling KingBoba Fett: Fly on that excape pod *Boba Fett: Very nice, it needs 1 more screw to the left to hold the crystal. *8:07Hiddenlich *The power goes out in the bar *8:07User909M.Weegeepede: ... *8:08HiddenlichYaza: That's never happened be- *8:08TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Oh yeah, I see there *puts in a screw* *8:08Beckitten27Beck: now i'm worried *8:08Sling KingBoba Fett: I onece saw his Lightsaber in person *8:08Hiddenlich *There is a huge movement from the moon's crust *8:08TheEnderGamerDeadpool: EARTHQUAKE! *8:08Beckitten27Beck: !!!!!!!!! *8:08Sling KingBoba Fett flies mid-air *8:08HiddenlichYaza: ... *8:09Beckitten27Beck: i should have just stayed home! *8:09HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* It's not a tectonic movement *8:09TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I can do that too! *puts on jetpack and flies in midair8 *8:09User909M.Weegeepede: I don't even know why i join those colonization programs * *8:09HiddenlichTrust me, I know *8:10TheEnderGamerOk *"This is my taunt. Heh, get it?" *8:10Hiddenlich *The shaking ceases completely *8:10Beckitten27Beck: i'm still worried *8:10HiddenlichRadio: Magnetic defenses have been reinitialized *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *8:10Jareck.smithomg *8:10HiddenlichRadio: You are free to exit your shelters now *8:10Beckitten27wb *8:10Jareck.smithITS THE RAGE QUITER *8:11WaluigiofthegodsI'm just visiting. *8:11User909M.Weegeepede: Good *8:11Beckitten27Beck: i'm still not sure if it's safe *8:11Jareck.smithgood now leave *8:11HiddenlichYaza: *To K'tuko* Get out. I don't serve your kind. *8:12WaluigiofthegodsWhat's this roleplay about? *8:12HiddenlichK'tuko stands up *8:12Jareck.smithyour mom *8:12Sling KingOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Wait she's dead *8:12HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* So be it... * *Stop it *8:12TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Now to get back to ground *smashes into the ground* *8:12HiddenlichGrow up, be mature *8:12WaluigiofthegodsM'kay. *8:12TheEnderGamerVoice in Deadpool's Head: Next time, go down SLOWLY. *Deadpool: I KNOW THAT! *8:13Sling KingBoba Fett: What? *8:13Beckitten27Beck: this mess might not be over *8:13HiddenlichK'tuko leaves the bar *8:13Beckitten27Beck: is it safe to go outside? *8:13Sling KingBoba Fett flies outside *Boba Fett: Yes *8:13WaluigiofthegodsWhat do i dp? * *do *8:14Sling KingI don't know *8:14Beckitten27Beck heads outside cautiously *8:14HiddenlichYaza: Hey, you guys. I might have some work for you *8:14Sling KingBoba Fett: What? *8:14User909M.Weegeepede: What? *8:14WaluigiofthegodsCan i come? *8:15Beckitten27Beck: me? i'm not good for much in the way of work. *8:15TheEnderGamerDeadpool: What's the haps? *8:16HiddenlichYaza: Well you see, our colony has been investigating the mysterious energy readings we are getting from the east. *8:16Sling KingBoba Fett: Really? *8:16Beckitten27Beck: good thing i always carry my ray gun just in case *8:17HiddenlichYaza: We sent a group of 6 scientists to Mt. Takahashi, a land mass which has the highest readings on the charts. *8:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Hello. *8:17TheEnderGamerDeadpool: How'd you get on the moon? *8:17Beckitten27Beck: when did you get here? *8:17Sling KingBoba Fett: Weird *8:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Some guy named Rick did it. *8:17HiddenlichYaza: But then things became complicated. *8:17User909M.Weegeepede: They never came back? *8:18Beckitten27Beck: we'll consider it. *8:18HiddenlichYaza: Correct. When they radioed us their coordinates, about 50 meters away from the mountain, their communications became static *8:18Sling KingBoba Fett: I killed them *8:19HiddenlichYaza: After repeated attempts to get communications back in touch, our terminals became overloaded with high amounts of energy *User909 has left the chat. *User909 has joined the chat. *8:19WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Do you have a bathroom? *8:19Beckitten27Beck: i don't think you could've done that, boba fett. *8:19TheEnderGamerDeadpool: This is the fricking moon. *8:19HiddenlichYaza: It made very... awkward... noises, and then the terminals couldn't take anymore, so they went KABOOM! *8:20Sling KingBoba Fett: I have their heads *8:20Beckitten27Beck: now i'm curious. *8:20TheEnderGamerDeadpool: We have bags, that's how people pee in space *8:20User909M.Weegeepede: Weird *8:20Beckitten27Beck: but that doesn't mean you did whatever to the terminals. *8:20HiddenlichYaza: I would like you to go investigate Takahashi, and try to relocate our scientists. *8:20WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*groans* *8:20TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Pee in the bag. *8:21User909M.Weegeepede: I'll try my best. *8:21Beckitten27Beck: let's go. *8:21WaluigiofthegodsCanada:But that's embarrassing. *8:21TheEnderGamerDeadpool: WE ALL DID IT JUST DO IT. *8:21HiddenlichYaza: Since the outside doesn't contain much oxygen, I will be providing you with environmental adaptation suits, and of course weaponry *8:21Sling KingBoba Fett: Yup, or i will shoot your bladder *8:22TheEnderGamerDeadpool: *impersonates the shia lebouf video* DO IT! JUST DO IT! *8:22HiddenlichYaza: So are you sure you want the job? *8:22TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I'll go, but I already have weapons, thank you very much. *8:22User909M.Weegeepede: Sure. What kind of weaponry is avaliable? Gauss Rifles? Gravity Manipulators? Fission Instigators! *8:23HiddenlichYaza: I have gauss rifles and instability grenades. *8:23Beckitten27Beck: i've got nothing better to do. *8:24Sling KingBoba Fett: Me either *8:24User909M.Weegeepede: I want both *8:24HiddenlichYaza: Alright. Let me go get them * *Yaza goes into "the back" * *There is gunfire from outside *8:24WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I'll just hold it. *8:25User909M.Weegeepede: ! *8:25TheEnderGamerCanada pees himself *8:25Beckitten27Beck: ??? *8:25TheEnderGamerDeadpool: KARMA! *8:25HiddenlichCivilian: GET OUT OF TOWN, ILLEGAL ALIEN! *8:25Beckitten27Beck: why does canada always do this? *8:25Sling KingBoba Fett: I have no idea *Boba Fett: Deadpool *8:25TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Yes? *8:26Hiddenlich *Yaza comes back with crates full of supplies *Yaza: I trust you will do this as soon as possible *8:26Sling KingBoba Fett: Go buy yourself some beer *gives Deadpool 1000 Dollars* *8:26Beckitten27Beck: really? *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *8:26User909M.Weegeepede: Don't worry. I've some military experience *8:27TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Cool! I already have some beer right now though, but I'll take it if you're cool with that. *8:27User909M.Weegeepede gets a gauss rifle and some instability grenades *8:27Beckitten27Beck: *gets prepared to go* *8:27Hiddenlich *There is more gunfire *8:27Beckitten27Beck: ! *8:27HiddenlichYaza: What did that thing do? *8:27Beckitten27Beck: who keeps doing that? *8:27HiddenlichYaza runs outside *8:27Sling KingBoba Fett: Sure *8:28Hiddenlich *Civilians are shooting at K'tuko as he runs outside of the colony *8:28Sling KingBoba Fett goes outside with his blaster *8:28TheEnderGamerDeadpool goes out with a pistol and a katana *8:28Hiddenlich *There is a guy stuck in a junked car *8:29Beckitten27Beck has her ray gun, as usual *8:29TheEnderGamerWell actually Deadpool has a sack FULL of weapons and ammo which has pretty much unlimited ammo *8:29Hiddenlich *The civilians lower their weapons once K'tuko is outside *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *8:29HiddenlichYaza: Well then. That alien is heading east as well... *8:29User909M.Weegeepede: What alien? *8:30Jareck.smith.3. *8:30WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*laughs nervously* *8:30HiddenlichYaza: The savage that took shelter *8:30Sling KingBoba Fett starts shooting around *8:30TheEnderGamerCanada pees himself more *8:30HiddenlichYaza: Those "creatures" that have killed millions of innocent people *8:30TheEnderGamerDeadpool pulls out a sniper rifle *Deadpool: COME AT ME! *8:31Beckitten27Beck: *pulls out ray gun* *8:31HiddenlichYaza: His intentions may have been peaceful, but that doesn't excuse the Fallen for what they have done to humanity *Yaza: And countless others *8:31Sling KingBoba Fett starts shooting the direction of the sound of the gunfire *8:31Hiddenlich *The gunfire has halted *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *8:32User909M.Weegeepede: And what about that Fallen outside in special? What did he do? *8:32Beckitten27Beck: let's keep moving *8:32Sling KingBoba Fett: Well, it stopped *8:32HiddenlichYaza: Well you'll have to ask around. I don't know why the people opened fire. *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *8:33Hiddenlich *A few hours later *8:33TheEnderGamerDeadpool: So what now? *8:33WaluigiofthegodsCanada:What's going on? *Canada:I need some pants. *8:34Hiddenlich *The group is in the basaltic ice fields *8:34TheEnderGamerDeadpool: We didn't bring any more pants *8:35Sling KingBoba Fett: Too bad *8:35Hiddenlich *Canada should be in an envirosuit *8:35WaluigiofthegodsCanada cries *8:35Sling KingBoba Fett drinks hot chocolate *8:35User909M.Weegeepede: Good thing i don't need a suit. *8:35TheEnderGamerDeadpool does too *Deadpool: Ahhh... *8:36Hiddenlich *The wind's speed increases *8:36Sling KingBoba Fett: Tastes good doesn't it? *8:36WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I'm gonna take a nap. *8:36TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Yep *8:37User909M.Weegeepede: I'm not stopping to wait for you, Canada *8:37Hiddenlich *Canada feels a shock in his foot *8:37Sling KingBoba Fett spills his chocolate on Canada intentionally *8:37Beckitten27Beck: ? *8:37TheEnderGamerWouldn't the hot chocolate float? *8:38Hiddenlich *Gravity is the same *8:38TheEnderGamerk *Deadpool: Heh heh. *8:38WaluigiofthegodsCanada falls asleep *8:38Hiddenlich *Deadpool and the others experience a light shock as well *8:38Sling KingBoba Fett shoots Canada in the head with his blaster *8:38User909M.Weegeepede: ! *M.Weegeepede: My battery went up 0.01% *8:39Jareck.smithI WILL EAT YOU ALL *8:39TheEnderGamerDeadpool: What was that? *Jareck shut up *8:39Beckitten27Beck: what was that? *8:39WaluigiofthegodsSimon:I don't know. *8:39Sling KingBoba Fett: Woah, weird *8:39Hiddenlich????: *Very quiet* We are present... *8:39Beckitten27Beck: ? *8:39Sling KingBoba Fett: WHO ARE YOU? *8:40WaluigiofthegodsSimon:I'm Simon Jarrett. *8:40User909M.Weegeepede readies the Gauss Rifle *8:40Sling KingBoba Fett: NOT YOU! *8:40Hiddenlich????: You cannot comprehend us... * *The wind's direction inverts directions from north to south *8:41TheEnderGamerDeadpool: YOU CAN'T SCARE ME *8:41Beckitten27Beck: ??? *8:41Hiddenlich *Takahashi is 3 kilometers away *8:41User909M.Weegeepede: Hmm...this is weirdly familiar *8:41Beckitten27Beck: i must be going insane *8:41WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Sweet dreams Matthew. *8:42Sling KingBoba Fett: SHUT UP! *Boba Fett shoots Simon and Canada *8:42WaluigiofthegodsSimon:Ow! *Brb. *8:43TheEnderGamerk *8:43HiddenlichTransmission: Command? Can you hear us? Brea, we lost communications. *8:44TheEnderGamerBrea *8:44Beckitten27Beck: ? *8:44TheEnderGamerBea *Bae *I just thought of that *8:44HiddenlichTransmission: *Brea* The wind's changing, again. There is a storm coming *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *8:44Sling KingBoba Fett: Okay *8:44Hiddenlich *The transmission ends * *There is a caped figure sitting in a pit of ice crystals *8:45Beckitten27Beck: there's something over there! *8:45Sling KingBoba Fett: Strange *8:45TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Is that Superman? *Deadpool: Or is it Moon Knight? *8:46HiddenlichUnknown Transmission: Baron, we need your presence. *8:46Beckitten27Beck: let's go see who it is! but be careful. *8:46Sling KingOk *8:46HiddenlichUnknown Transmission: *Gibberish alien communications* *8:46Sling KingBoba Fett: Ok* *8:47HiddenlichUnknown Transmission: It's here? *Unknown Transmission: *Gibberish alien communications* *8:47Sling KingBoba Fett: What *8:47Hiddenlich *The unknown transmission ends *8:47Beckitten27Beck: *takes out ray gun* *Beck: something isn't right here. *8:48HiddenlichCaped Figure: *In Fallen* Caska? Are you there, Caska? * *The Caped Figure stands, and looks at the group *8:48TheEnderGamerDeadpool: That is NOT Superman or Moon Knight. *8:48HiddenlichK'tuko: ... *8:49Sling KingBoba Fett: Uhh... Who are you? *8:49HiddenlichK'tuko: *Snort* I thought being smacked by you was enough. Now you come back? *8:49Sling KingBoba Fett drinks more hot chocolate *8:49HiddenlichK'tuko: Why do you humans insist on harassing me? *8:49TheEnderGamerDeadpool drinks some coke *8:49User909M.Weegeepede: Wait, what's happening? *8:49Beckitten27Beck: sorry *8:49Sling KingBoba Fett: Who are you? *8:50Beckitten27Beck: i didn't realize *8:50HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* I guess they aren't from here. *8:50Beckitten27Beck: i think i've seen this guy before... let's keep moving *8:50HiddenlichK'tuko: Humans, I am sorry for that. I thought you were a member of that other clan. *8:50Beckitten27Beck: ? *8:50User909M.Weegeepede: What other clan? *8:50Sling KingBoba Fett: Clan? *8:51TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Clan? I ain't no Sub-Zero *8:51HiddenlichK'tuko: Ever since I came, Ta Cheecko Clan has discriminated me by race. * *He is referring to the human colony *8:51User909M.Weegeepede: What did you guys do wrong? *8:51Sling KingBoba Fett: I have no idea *8:52HiddenlichK'tuko: You haven't heard about- *K'tuko: ARGH! * *The group is zapped again *8:52User909M.Weegeepede: ARGH! This is getting annoying! *8:52TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Ouchies *8:52HiddenlichK'tuko shoots his shrapnel launcher in the air *8:52Sling KingBoba Fett: Sure it is *8:53HiddenlichK'tuko: RAHHHHHHHHHH!!! *8:53Beckitten27Beck: not this again! *8:53HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* Come out and fight! Don't cower in a cloak! *8:53Sling KingBoba Fett: *8:53Hiddenlich????: If we did reveal ourselves, you would all be perplexed *8:54Sling KingBoba Fett shoots ???? *Boba Fett: Tell me your name *8:54Hiddenlich *???? is nowhere to be seen *8:54User909M.Weegeepede: I've seen all kinds of races. From tentacle messes to energy-based slave aliens *8:54Hiddenlich *Wind shifts direction again *8:55Beckitten27Beck: what's even going on? *8:55HiddenlichThis time it speeds up to 65 KPH winds *8:55Sling KingBoba Fett: No idea *8:56HiddenlichK'tuko: The only direction it hasn't come from is the east *8:56Beckitten27Beck: interesting * *Sling KingBoba Fett: I will fly real hard now *flies 500 meters away* *8:57TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Wait for me! *flies after Boba with his jetpack* *8:57Beckitten27Beck: great... i can't do that! *8:57User909M.Weegeepede: I technically can, but i won't *8:58Sling KingBoba Fett floats down *Boba Fett: Better *8:58TheEnderGamerbrb *8:58HiddenlichK'tuko: Your clan seems to be moving in this direction. What for? *8:58Beckitten27Beck: *runs to catch up* *8:58User909M.Weegeepede follows Beck *8:58Sling KingBoba Fett sits down and drinks Mountain Dew *8:59HiddenlichK'tuko follows the group *8:59User909M.Weegeepede: A team went missing and we're here to recover their bo- i mean, we're here to find them *8:59HiddenlichK'tuko: Were they human? *9:00TheEnderGamerback *9:00User909M.Weegeepede: I think. *9:00Sling Kingwb *9:00TheEnderGamerDeadpool drinks Mountain Dew too *I was just doing a virtual reality thing *Anyways *9:01HiddenlichK'tuko: I have been hearing repeat transmissions of humans claiming they have lost contact with Ta Cheecko Clan *9:01Sling KingBoba Fett: Hey Deadpool *9:01User909M.Weegeepede: Did they say anything else? *9:01TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Hello *9:01Sling KingBoba Fett: Deadpool, ever wondered how i got this chair? *9:01HiddenlichK'tuko: Each time was a repeat. *K'tuko: It starts out with lost contact, and then refuge *K'tuko: They said a "storm was coming" *9:02User909M.Weegeepede: Ohh...storms are never good. *9:02TheEnderGamerDeadpool: How? *9:02HiddenlichK'tuko: And that the winds were changing *K'tuko: Much like they are not * *Now *9:03Sling KingBoba Fett: It's a button on this bag, want a chair? *Boba Fett puts down a chair *9:03TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Thanks *sits on the chair* *9:03Beckitten27Beck: we'd better go figure this out *9:03HiddenlichK'tuko: Correct *9:03Sling KingBoba Fett plays a game on his Phone *9:04TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I didn't know you had a phone *9:04HiddenlichK'tuko: Where were the humans when the Clan lost contact? *9:04Sling KingBoba Fett: I do *9:05TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Intresting. *pulls out a 3DS and plays a game* *9:05User909M.Weegeepede: ... *9:05HiddenlichK'tuko: My... *9:05Beckitten27Beck: i'm not surw * *sure *Beck: ? *9:06Hiddenlich *There is blue waves moving in the skies above Mt. Takahashi *9:06Beckitten27Beck: ! *9:06Hiddenlich *Are * *Kind of like the Aurora Borealis *9:06Beckitten27Beck: what in the world is THAT? *9:06HiddenlichK'tuko: Magnetic interference with solar radiation? *9:06Sling KingBoba Fett: YES! HIGH SCORE! *9:07TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Sweet man! *9:07HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* No, that's not possible. The planet is blocking the moon from a view of the Sun. *9:07User909M.Weegeepede: Probably *M.Weegeepede: I've seen some weird stuff during my lifetime *9:08Hiddenlich *The winds die down to about 10 KPH *9:08Sling KingBoba Fett: Now, time to check my messages *9:08User909brb *9:08Beckitten27Beck: why isn't everyone paying attention! *User909 has left the chat. *9:10HiddenlichK'tuko: We were just discussing about that *9:11Beckitten27Beck: we should probably go see what those weird blue waves are. *9:11Sling KingBoba Fett: Weird, Darth Vader, and Scorpion sent me something *User909 has joined the chat. *9:12HiddenlichK'tuko: I suppose that is a wise idea. The mountain is only about 2.4 kilometers away *9:12TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Scorpion, I remember that guy. *9:12Sling KingBoba Fett: You friends? *9:13TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Kinda, he kind of thinks I'm annoying *9:13User909M.Weegeepede: Good. Are you guys tired? *9:13Beckitten27Beck: less chatting, more doing stuff! *9:14Sling KingBoba Fett: He sent me this funny photo of Sub-Zero with a bucket on his head *Boba Fett shows Deadpool *9:15TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Heh, they're probably battling again. *9:15User909M.Weegeepede: I'll take that as a no *M.Weegeepede: Onwards *9:15HiddenlichK'tuko continues forward *9:15Beckitten27Beck keeps moving *9:15TheEnderGamerDeadpool and Boba Fett are far away from Weegeepede and Beck and stuff *9:15Sling KingYep *9:16User909M.Weegeepede follows Beck and K'tuko *9:16Sling KingBoba Fett: HAHAHA! *9:16TheEnderGamerDeadpool: What is it? *9:16Beckitten27Beck: i think we lost those two because they got distracted *9:16Sling KingBoba Fett: Look at this stuff! Sub Zero slipped on that piece of ice into that bed of spikes! *9:16User909M.Weegeepede: Whatever. They were doing nothing but playing games and drinking some earthling drink. *9:17Beckitten27Beck: they'll figure it out eventually *9:17TheEnderGamerDeadpool: It seems he missed it though. *9:17HiddenlichK'tuko stops for a moment, and takes a view of the mountain *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *9:17WaluigiofthegodsBack. *9:17User909M.Weegeepede: What is it? *9:17Sling KingWb *9:17Beckitten27Beck: ? *9:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*wakes up* Aaahhhh, i feel so refreshed. *9:18HiddenlichK'tuko: This is so... familiar... somehow, I have been here. *9:18User909Canada realizes he was left far, far behind *9:18WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I still feel cozy. *9:18HiddenlichK'tuko continues moving *9:18WaluigiofthegodsCanada:It's a note! *9:19Beckitten27Beck continues moving as well *9:19User909M.Weegeepede follows K'tuko *9:19Hiddenlich *The note says: "We told you that you would be left behind." *Sling King has left the chat. *9:19WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Where are they? *9:19HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* Caska must be furious. * *57 minutes later *9:20TheEnderGamerDeadpool: You know, maybe we could team up together and hunt someone. We are both bounty hunters ya know. *9:21Hiddenlich *Magna, Beck, and K'tuko are a few hundred meters away from a cave opening *9:21Beckitten27Beck: what's that over there? *9:22User909M.Weegeepede turns night vision on *9:22HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* Is that what I think it is... *9:22WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Sad. *9:23Hiddenlich *K'tuko: How... *9:24Beckitten27Beck: what's that? *9:24HiddenlichK'tuko: ... *9:25WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I'll miss them. *9:25HiddenlichBackup Scanner: Detecting MEDIA FILE up ahead. *Backup Scanner: Approximately 130 meters *9:26Beckitten27Beck: we'd better keep moving *9:26HiddenlichK'tuko: This a human designed scanner. I trust you know what it means by media file *K'tuko: I am not familiar with the term *9:27User909M.Weegeepede:: Neither am i *9:28Beckitten27Beck: i'm not sure how to explain, but it shouldn't be here *9:29WaluigiofthegodsCanada calls Beck *9:29HiddenlichBackup Scanner: 120 meters ahead *9:29TheEnderGamerbrb *9:29WaluigiofthegodsM'kay. *9:29Beckitten27Beck: what's up? *9:29HiddenlichK'tuko: It appears to be in that cave *9:30WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Where are you? *9:30Beckitten27Beck: really far away from you *beck: just head east *9:30WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I wish i could come. *sighs* *9:30Beckitten27Beck: then you'd better get moving! *9:31WaluigiofthegodsCanada:How do i get there? *9:31HiddenlichK'tuko: I am not sure how your clan wants to do this. Investigate? *9:32Beckitten27Beck: i'm not sure what to tell you, but i can't talk right now. *9:32User909M.Weegeepede: Sure. As long as i don't die again *9:33Beckitten27Beck: sorry, bye *hangs up* *9:33TheEnderGamerBack *9:33Beckitten27Beck: media files are normally only able to be found when electronics are around... so this makes no sense *9:34HiddenlichK'tuko approaches the vehicle *9:34User909M.Weegeepede: Media files are software *9:34Beckitten27Beck: i know that *9:34HiddenlichK'tuko: What is a pike doing here? *9:34Beckitten27Beck: a what? *9:34User909M.Weegeepede: You mean as a weapon or as the fish? *9:35HiddenlichK'tuko: Pikes are vehicles we Fallen use to travel around *9:35WaluigiofthegodsAmerica:What is it Matthew * *? *9:35HiddenlichK'tuko: Think of "speeder"? *9:35User909M.Weegeepede: Oh *9:35WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I need to pee. *9:35Beckitten27Beck: ok, that makes sense *9:35WaluigiofthegodsAmerica:Ok. *9:36HiddenlichK'tuko touches the armor of the pike, and enters an altered state of consciousness * *He is frozen still *9:36Beckitten27Beck: ? *9:36User909M.Weegeepede: ! *9:36Hiddenlich *A flashback plays in his head *Liam Neeson: I am going to kill you * *A Fallen ketch explodes * *K'tuko boosts his speeder out of a hangar, and lands on Ta Cheecko's surface *Captain Krals: Baron! We must leave, NOW! *K'tuko: It's here * *The flashback jumps to another segment, when K'tuko is touching a cave wall *K'tuko: I know it * *As soon as K'tuko touches the cave wall, the flashback ends *K'tuko: *Growls* RAH! *K'tuko scoots away from the pike *9:38Beckitten27Beck: what's wrong? *9:39HiddenlichK'tuko: I came here *K'tuko: I. I drove this here. *K'tuko: Casko. Now I know why Casko was angry. Now I know how I upset him... *K'tuko: The cave wall. *9:40Beckitten27Beck: what are you talking about? *9:40HiddenlichK'tuko: We must reach the end of that cave *9:40WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Might as well watch some TV in this cozy bed. *9:40Hiddenlich *Canada is in the ice fields *9:40Beckitten27Beck: ok, let's go *9:40HiddenlichHe's not in a bed *9:41WaluigiofthegodsThen where was he when he woke up? *9:41HiddenlichThe same place he fell asleep. The ice fields *9:41WaluigiofthegodsThen how come he felt cozy instead of cold? *9:42HiddenlichHe's in an environment suit. It has controlled heating *Think of it like a light weight and more advanced astronaut suit *9:42WaluigiofthegodsOh. *9:42HiddenlichThat you can actually move around in *9:42WaluigiofthegodsCanada:It feels a bit cold in this suit. *9:43Hiddenlich *There is radio interference *Yaza: Bravo? Where are you Bravo? *9:43User909brb going to get something to eat *9:43WaluigiofthegodsCanada:What is this p * *place? *9:43TheEnderGamerk *9:44HiddenlichYaza: We lost contact with Team Bravo *9:44Beckitten27Beck: come on guys! we've got to keep moving! *9:44Hiddenlich *The interference becomes more irritating, as the message repeats *K'tuko: I am sorry. I am just. Awestruck * *K'tuko moves forward *9:45WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Hello? *9:45Hiddenlich *Canada is all alone *9:45Beckitten27Beck keeps moving forward *9:45WaluigiofthegodsCanada screams *9:46Hiddenlich *His scream echoes, but nobody hears it *9:46WaluigiofthegodsCanada cries *Canada:I'm alone! *Sling King has joined the chat. *9:48Sling KingSorry *Black outs *It might happen again *9:48TheEnderGamerOh okay *9:48Beckitten27oh, ok *9:48WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Why does this have to happen to me? *9:48TheEnderGamerI remember once when a blackout happened in our whole city *9:48Sling KingBoba Fett: Now, from Darth Vader, it's Emperor Palpatine's birthday tomorrow. *Ok *9:49TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Send him I say happy birthday! *9:49WaluigiofthegodsCanada sobs even louder *9:49Sling KingBoba Fett: Okay. *9:49Hiddenlich *Boba Fett and Deadpool hears Canada's sobbing from a distance * *hear *9:49Sling KingBoba Fett sends the message for Deadpool *Boba Fett: What the? *Boba Fett gives Deadpool headphones *Boba Fett puts on headphones *9:50WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I've been left here to die! *Canada:Me, Matthew Williams, has failed. *User909 has left the chat. *9:51HiddenlichK'tuko: This media file is 20 meters ahead *9:51Beckitten27beck: let's keep going then *9:51Sling KingBoba Fett: Deadpool. *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *9:51Sling KingBoba Fett: Want more drinks? *9:51TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Yes? *9:51Sling KingHi Finn! *9:51WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Goodbye world. *9:51Finn168719Hello *9:51TheEnderGamerDeadpool: I've already got drinks *9:51WaluigiofthegodsHey *9:51TheEnderGamerYo Finn *9:51WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Is anybody there!? *9:52Finn168719Max Rockatansky: Canada always wet his pants for some reason. *9:52Sling KingBoba Fett: You talking to us? *9:52WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Yeah! I'm stuck down here! *9:53Sling KingBoba Fett throws down a rope *9:53Finn168719Max Rockatansky: Let's ignore Canada because he's a pain in the *ss. * *Sling KingBoba Fett: Okay, want a drink? And a chair? *puts down a chair* *9:54Beckitten27Beck: almost there! *9:54Hiddenlich *There is a chip on the ground *Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. *9:55HiddenlichBackup Scanner: MEDIA FILE directly in front of you. *9:55Sling KingWhat kind of chip? *Oh nvm *Boba Fett picks up the chip *9:55Hiddenlich *Boba Fett is far behind Beck, K'tuko, and Magna *9:55Finn168719Max Rockatansky loads his Double Barrel Shotgun *9:56TheEnderGamerbrb *9:56Beckitten27Beck: i guess i pick it up? *9:56Sling Kingk *Boba Fett calls Beck *Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. *User909 has joined the chat. *9:56Beckitten27Beck: what is it? *9:56Finn168719Max Rockatansky leaves *9:56WaluigiofthegodsCanada gets up the rope *9:57Sling KingBoba Fett: Only 7 miles away *9:57HiddenlichK'tuko: Metal one, do you have the capabilities of accessing the contents of this compartment? *9:57Finn168719Max Rockatansky: I remembered when Simon and his minions tried to kidnap a teenager's girlfriend *Max Rockatansky: But failed badly. *Max Rockatansky: Because i heard it in the news. *9:57Hiddenlich *K'tuko is referring to the chip containing the media file *9:57WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Almost there.. *9:58Beckitten27Beck: good to know. *9:58User909M.Weegeepede: I can *9:58Sling KingBoba Fett is playing Weegee Fighters *9:58HiddenlichK'tuko hands the chip to Magna *9:58WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I did it? * *! *Canada:Is there anyone here? *9:59Sling KingBoba Fett kicks Canada back into the hole *9:59User909M.Weegeepede: I have some hardware recognition devices hidden on my left arm *M.Weegeepede plugs the chip and accesses the data *10:00WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Why did you do that!? *10:00Finn168719Finn showed up *10:00TheEnderGamerback *10:00Sling Kingwb *10:00Finn168719Finn: Hello there, i wonder how did i get there? *wb *10:00Sling KingBoba Fett: March Krelling portals? *10:00TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Sreegee made that game. Cool guy he is. *10:00Sling KingBoba Fett: Yup *10:00Finn168719Finn: Now i remembered that i went to a portal. *10:00HiddenlichBrea: This is not what I expected as a storm *10:00Sling KingBoba Fett: It's great, even Sling King is in here *10:00WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*yells* I'm gonna die! *10:00Beckitten27i need to go to bed. *10:01Hiddenlich *Could some of you play as the other scientists? *10:01User909Bye Beck *10:01Hiddenlich *Okay Beck *10:01TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Yeah *10:01Hiddenlich *10:01Finn168719Bye Beck *10:01Sling Kingbye beck! *10:01Beckitten27bye! i'll be back tomorrow at some point! *Beckitten27 has left the chat. *10:01Sling KingBoba Fett: Though, the only game Sling King made was Keyboard Breakers. *10:02WaluigiofthegodsCanada screams real loudly *10:02Sling KingBoba Fett throws a rock into Canada's mouth *Boba Fett: Shut up down there! *10:02WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Save meeeeee *10:02Finn168719Finn: Nuh uh. *10:03TheEnderGamerDeadpool: You know, I was in a fighting game once. *10:03Sling KingBoba Fett: What game? *10:03HiddenlichBrea: A meteor showers? It would be impossible for winds to signify it *10:03WaluigiofthegodsCanada starts sobbing *10:03Sling KingBoba Fett covers Canada in snow *10:03TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *10:03Finn168719Finn: You must be a Pedophile's assistant. *10:03Sling KingBoba Fett: Cool *10:03Finn168719Finn is talking to Canada *10:03HiddenlichBrea: *Shower *10:04WaluigiofthegodsCanada:No, I'm not! *10:04HiddenlichBrea: This is not normal at all. First the wind changes, next the communication errors, and now a meteor shower? What's after that? *K'tuko: I heard this woman on the repeated messages I heard. *10:05Sling KingBoba Fett: Me and Deadpool suddenly not being here *10:05WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*cries* I don't wanna die! *10:05HiddenlichBrea: The professor plans on having us explore the rest of this mountain, and investigate the source of all of this energy. *Brea: It's insane! The colony must think we are dead *10:06WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Why!? *10:06Hiddenlich *There is a screaming coming from the chip *Brea: Simons? *10:06User909M.Weegeepede: !!! *10:07HiddenlichSimons: HELP MEAFAOFHAOFA! *10:07Sling KingBoba Fett: Deadpool *10:07TheEnderGamerDeadpool: Yes? *Brb *10:07Hiddenlich????: He shall become on of us... *10:07Sling Kingok *10:07Hiddenlich *One *Brea: Who was that? *Scientist: HE JUST TOUCHED THE WALL, AND HE VANISHED! *10:07WaluigiofthegodsCanada sobs EXTREMELY loudly *10:07HiddenlichBrea: Then why are you going to touch- *10:08TheEnderGamerback *10:08Sling Kingwb *10:08Hiddenlich *The chip ends *10:08Sling KingBoba Fett: What's the time? *10:08Hiddenlich *It automatically ejects *10:08User909M.Weegeepede: ... *10:08TheEnderGamerDeadpool: About 4:20 pm. Wait a second... *10:08HiddenlichK'tuko: The wall... *10:08User909M.Weegeepede: Alright, avoid cave walls *10:09HiddenlichK'tuko nods *10:09WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Weegeepede! Help meeeeee! *10:09HiddenlichK'tuko: *In Fallen* May Skolas bring me good fortune... *10:09User909M.Weegeepede: What? I think i heard something... *10:09HiddenlichK'tuko aims his weapon down the cave tunnel *10:09User909M.Weegeepede sees Canada *10:09TheEnderGamerDeadpool brings out a cigar *10:10WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Save me! *10:10User909M.Weegeepede: ...it's your lucky day *M.Weegeepede helps Canada *10:10Sling KingBoba Fett smokes for a minute *10:10WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Thank you. *10:11TheEnderGamerDeadpool does too *10:11HiddenlichK'tuko: *In the distance* Metal one! Something is coming out of the wall! *10:11User909M.Weegeepede: What?! *10:12Hiddenlich *Magna can hear gunshots from K'tuko's shrapnel launcher *10:12User909M.Weegeepede readies his Gauss Rifle and goes see what is happening *10:12Finn168719Finn pulls out his Rifle *10:13WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Where are we? *10:13Sling KingBoba Fett: Okay, now it's 4:22 *Boba Fett stops smoking *10:13TheEnderGamerDeadpool does too *10:14HiddenlichK'tuko takes cover behind a rock as an unknown enemy attempts to shoot a shrapnel launcher at K'tuko *10:14WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I gotta pee! *10:14HiddenlichK'tuko: It's mimicking my weaponry! *10:14User909M.Weegeepede throws a rock at the cave *10:15Hiddenlich *A rock is thrown back, and shrapnel shots are fired *10:15Sling KingBoba Fett kicks snow *10:15HiddenlichSnow: Jerk! *10:15User909M.Weegeepede: What the heck is this? Dmitri Blinov all over again? *M.Weegeepede takes cover behind a rock *10:15Hiddenlich *A small creature comes out of the snow *Snow Creature: What was that for? *10:16WaluigiofthegodsCanada puts his hands in his crotch *10:16Sling KingBoba Fett: Sorry *Boba Fett puts the snow back *Boba Fett: Weird *10:16HiddenlichSnow Creature: Thank you *10:16Sling KingBoba Fett: Your welcome? *10:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:Where's the bathroom? *10:17TheEnderGamerDeadpool: There is no bathroom it's f***ing space *10:17WaluigiofthegodsCanada:I don't wanna wet my pants. *10:18HiddenlichK'tuko: Metal one, your going to hate this... *10:18Finn168719Finn: Just wet the wall. *10:18HiddenlichK'tuko gets out of cover and dashes passed the enemy * *Pass *10:18WaluigiofthegodsCanada:But I'll lose oxygen! *10:18Hiddenlich *He is shot in the leg *K'tuko: RAH! * *K'tuko smacks into the wall, and disappears *Enemy: Turn back now, construct. You won't be able to accomplish anything by searching this cave *10:20User909M.Weegeepede: Hey! Let us in! We're trying to be nice! *10:20HiddenlichEnemy: You are a danger to us! * *The enemy disperses into electricity *10:20Sling KingBoba Fett: Hey, snow guy, you need a friend down there? *10:20Hiddenlich *It travels into the cave walls *10:21WaluigiofthegodsCanada groans *10:21HiddenlichSnow Creature: What are you thinking? *User909 has left the chat. *10:22Sling KingBoba Fett: Have a snowman. *puts down a snowman *The snowman is alive *10:22HiddenlichSnow Creature: ? * *The snow creature sniffs the Snow Man * *Snowman *10:23WaluigiofthegodsCanada:My bladder's starting to leak! Ew! *10:23Finn168719Finn: Ugh! *TheEnderGamer has left the chat. *TheEnderGamer has joined the chat. *User909 has joined the chat. *10:24Sling KingSnowman: Hello! *10:24User909M.Weegeepede: Anyone up for filling the cave with magnet mines and blowing it up? *10:24TheEnderGamerCanada pees himeslf *10:24Hiddenlich????: Your independence... is very questionable *????: Perhaps you are passive. *10:25WaluigiofthegodsCanada:*laughs nervously* *10:26User909(Is this RP being recorded?) *10:26HiddenlichSnow Creature: Hi. I am Apatamus Gracio El Tanuba Jon Toseba Quasi. I am a Yuri *10:26TheEnderGamerRecorded? *Oh *I couldn't tell if you meant recorded as in like with a screen recorder or archiving it, but I knew it was probably the latter *10:27Sling KingSnowman: My name is Freezy, how are you doing? * *Finn168719Finn: I would take Simon to the court. *10:27Sling KingBoba Fett covers back the snow *10:28Finn168719Finn: Because he is a pedophile. *10:28Hiddenlich????: Come, fellow construct. You will no longer be harmed. Head to the cave's end, and touch it *User909 has left the chat. *User909 has joined the chat. *10:30User909M.Weegeepede: Wait, what? *10:31Sling Kingbrb *10:31TheEnderGamerk *10:32Hiddenlich????: We trust you. *10:32Sling Kingnvm *10:32TheEnderGamerk *10:32WaluigiofthegodsCanada:What do I do? Category:Unfinished Roleplays